The light yield of light-emitting diode chips is influenced by various factors. By means of suitable electrical contacting of the light-emitting diode chip it is possible to achieve good internal quantum efficiency. At the same time, however, contacting constitutes a possible absorption source for the generated radiation, so limiting outcoupling efficiency and thus the light yield of the light-emitting diode chip.